


Love Pills

by mcsombras



Category: overwatch
Genre: Drug Use, F/M, Gang AU, Gangs, Guns, Mcsombra, More tags to be added, Nudity, Sex, Some Fluff, alcohol use, some angst (later chapters)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-26
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-12-19 23:06:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11908083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcsombras/pseuds/mcsombras
Summary: Jesse and sombra get together one night at an underground party, unknowing that they are members of rival gangs.  Will they continue their affairs or will the rift between the gangs become too much?





	1. Chapter 1

Fast-paced music blared through the atmosphere as strobe lights flickered over the sea of faces in neon hues to the beat. The entire room smelt of sex, liquor and drugs. Jesse McCree, one of deadlock’s own, sat at the bar sipping at his chosen drink whilst the two other gang members he was with threw back whatever liquor the bartender gave them.  He found his mind wondering; why was he there? Parties were fun and all but he was uninterested that night. Until she came along. Through the bodies, across the room he saw her.

She danced along to the songs, surrounded by her friends, in a way that only a girl too used to the atmosphere could. Her body swayed, working seamlessly with the music. The way her plum-colored velvet dress fit snug to her body, showing off every curve, enticed Jesse even more. One of her many friends was sniffing a white powder from her boyfriend’s hand, but the girl Jesse had his eye on seemed just as disinterested as him. Jesse finished his bourbon, placed the empty glass on the bar, and stood up.

“Where y’goin’, Jesse?” asked the man next to him.

“Watch and learn, Sammy,” he replied without a second glance.  Jesse began to make his way towards the girl, his gang-fuelled cockiness radiating from the way he held himself. He joined her on the dancefloor, confident in his approach. “Hey darlin’, can I get you a drink?” he asked, swaying along to the music with her.   

Sombra tilted her head slightly and a grin spread across her purple-painted lips. The lights flashed over them, casting beautiful but temporary shadows over their faces. “Usually guys go for my friend there,” she said, jerking her head towards a bleach-blonde girl dancing beside her, “but God I could use another drink right now.”

“Well this round’s on me.” Jesse took Sombra’s hand and begun to weave through the party-goers towards the bar.  “What you want to drink, sweetheart?” he asked as they reached their location. The golden lights behind the bar shone over her face, revealing her features to him in more detail. Her violet hair draped down over her bronzed skin and framed her face nicely. She had an aura that said don’t play with me that easily could have been mistaken for meanness if Jesse didn’t emit the same feeling himself.

Sombra rested her arms on the bar as she browsed the rows of bottles on the shelves. Her eyes settled on an expensive brand of whiskey. “Whiskey and coke would be nice.”

He eyed the bartender and nodded. “Whiskey and coke, and another bourbon for me,” he said. The bartender poured their drinks and slid them to the pair.

“So you’re a bourbon man, ‘ey cowboy,” Sombra observed, examining the man. He stuck out like a sore thumb in the rave-party atmosphere. The plaid shirt was one thing, but the god-damn cowboy hat was another. Who wears that outfit to a club? Even so, he intrigued her. He was different. Sombra liked different.

“Sure am,“ he said downing most of the contents of his glass. His attempt at impressing her made Sombra’s lips curl into a smile. “The name’s Jesse by the way.”

“Sombra,” she said, sipping at her drink.

He repeated her name in a husky tone under his breath. Lord she was beautiful. Thoughts of the way that she could moan his name made their way into his mind, dragging along matching images with them. Jesse swigged the remnants of his drink to settle himself. “That’s a lovely name, darlin’,” he said, placing a hand on hers.  

For a second her eyes lingered on their touching skin. His hand was warm, strong. She welcomed his touch. Sombra’s gaze drifted to meet his, her mouth open slightly. _‘God I need to drink this faster’_ she thought. “Thanks,” she said before acting on her thought and taking a long sip of her drink. “Now, you up for some fun?” she asked, taking a tiny pouch from her purse. The small, clear bag contained skull-shaped pills, each one was a different color. “Pick one,” she said, digging out a pink one for herself.

Jesse made her right, they should be enjoying themselves and he was sure as hell gonna get in on the fun. “Red one,” he said, jabbing his finger at it.  She picked it out and placed it in his outstretched palm. He locked eyes with her as he placed the pill on his tongue, tasting the bitterness when it made contact. Sombra swallowed her pill with her drink and handed the nearly-empty glass to Jesse who used the remaining liquid to wash his down.

For the first half an hour, before the pills effects were present, they ordered more drinks and made their way to the dancefloor. They moved with the crowd but mostly with each other. As the drugs started to kick in, a faint sheen of sweat started appearing on their faces; it glistened under the spotlights while they danced together, their bodies staying close the whole time. The music travelled in waves, commanding them to get more personal. Sombra brung her lips to Jesse’s neck and kissed gently, prompting him to slide his hands from her waist to the bottom of her back. The velvet of her dress was softer than anything he had ever felt.

Ecstasy, there was a reason for the name. Everything had a certain happy glow to it; the pair could not rid their grins or the feeling of love. Colours, sounds, touches. All of these things were heightened more and more with every second that passed. They guessed that was why it was nicknamed the ‘love pill’; because it made you fall in love with everything.

Again, they found themselves staring into each other’s souls. Jesse stared into her eyes, admiring their electric purple shade. He leaned closer to her, brushing his lips against hers. Sombra softly closed her eyes and pressed her lips firmly to his. Jesse gripped her a little tighter as they kissed, while Sombra kept her arms wrapped loosely around his neck.

“Lets get outta here,” she said.

Jesse’s place was deserted. He usually shared the apartment with the two men he drank with earlier in the night but they wouldn’t be back for a while.

The pair stumbled into Jesse’s room, barely letting go of one another as they made their way to his bed. Sombra fumbled with the buttons of Jesse’s shirt, kissing his neck while he hiked up the skirt of her dress. He disrupted her kisses by pulling her dress up over her head to reveal that she was already braless. Her breasts were perky and rounded, and her nipples were pierced. Jesse felt himself growing even harder at the sight of her bare skin.

Jesse unbuttoned the rest of his shirt and pulled it off, revealing a toned torso. Meanwhile, Sombra sat on the edge of the bed and undid his belt, noticing Jesse’s erection. She pulled down his pants and underwear causing it to spring out. Sombra took his cock in her hand and begun to stroke him, occasionally licking and sucking at his length. Her lipstick had now faded and her lips were darkened and wet with saliva.

In return, Jesse growled words of praise. “Fuck, Sombra, sugar, you’re so great,” he said, stroking his hand over her hair; every touch was heightened on the drugs.

Jesse cupped her face in his hand and bent down to kiss her. He laid her back onto the mattress, only breaking their lips to move down her body to return the favor. He made his way down slowly, kissing her neck, her tits, and her lower stomach before hooking his thumbs under the black lace of her panties and tugging them down her thighs. Jesse gently nipped her inner thigh then moved to work his tongue on her clit. Sombra exhaled a needy moan as she threaded her fingers through Jesse’s hair, her nails scratching him slightly as she gripped a little tighter.

“Jesse-,” she purred. Her voice was just as he imagined. He moved one of his hands to finger her and the other to his twitching erection where he stroked himself lazily as he continued to lap at her.

Jesse stopped abruptly, removing his now-wet fingers before repositioning himself so he towered over his lover. “God, honey I need you,” he breathed, the southern drawl of his voice more prominent with his desperation.  

Sombra smoothed her hand up his thigh, teasing him as she spoke, “then show me what you got.”

That was enough for Jesse, he positioned himself at her entrance and started to sink in to her, making sure to take his time to let Sombra adjust to his size. As Jesse started to set the pace, Sombra hooked her leg around his waist, prompting him to thrust deeper. Her tits bounced nicely as Jesse pounded her, he cupped one in his hand, gliding his thumb lightly over her nipple.

Sombra controlled her noises, moaning sultrily to excite Jesse even more. When she did this, he moved his hands to grip her hips, pulling her harder towards him as he quickened his pace.

“Si, Jesse, yes!” she cried out, scratching up his back, and using the touch to pull him up for a kiss.

“Baby, oh Sombra, darlin’,” he grunted, his thrusts falling out of rhythm, and becoming more sporadic as he came closer to climax. Sensing Jesse’s closeness, Sombra begun to massage her clit, and grind into him, the intensity caused her to tighten around him as she herself came close to cumming.

The two became more erratic with every second. Sombra felt Jesse’s hot breaths against her neck, they soon got louder, turning quickly into moans and grunts often of her name.  Their hearts pumped fast, and sweat coaxed their skin as the pair huffed each other’s names through their climaxes, gripping on to one another as they came.

Jesse kissed Sombra gently on the lips as they slowed their pace. He came to a stop and pulled out, placing his arm around Sombra as he laid next to her. She pulled the blanket from the end of the bed over them and laid close to his chest, snuggling down under the bobbled throw. They laid together in silence for some time, their heavy breaths the only sounds in the room.

“I really love holding you, sweetheart,” he said. For once in a long time, he felt at peace. Maybe it was because some of the drugs still lingered in his system, he couldn’t tell. “it’s nice, and to be honest I don’t think neither of us are used to it,” he added with a chuckle.

A smile creeped onto her lips. Sombra brought her hand up to caress Jesse’s cheek, the coarseness of his facial hair was prominent under her fingertips. “Well, I think I could get used to it.”


	2. Chapter 2

Sombra had stayed at Jesse’s the entire night, huddled up in his arms. The two woke around midday, their heads pounding rapidly from last night’s activities.

“Mornin’,” Jesse said, staring over the greying sheets at Sombra, a faint smile on his lips. He brushed some stray hairs out of her face, noticing how her makeup had been smudged where she’d slept with it on; he rather liked the look.

“Morning,” she replied, fighting back a sleepy yawn.

“Lord, I slept well,” he sighed, noticing their nakedness as he shifted his leg. Her skin was soft against his, he brushed his thumb over what seemed to be a scar from a bullet wound on her waist.

Sombra moved closer to him as he touched her, her breasts pushing lightly against his chest. The metal of her piercings was cold against Jesse’s flesh.

“Same, that comedown hits pretty hard.”

“It really does, darlin’,” he agreed, reaching for a cigarette and his lighter from the floor. He lit the end, drawing in the first cloud of smoke before exhaling and offering Sombra a drag. She happily obliged, breathing in the fumes then bringing her lips to Jesse’s to exhale. She liked him a lot. He returned the kiss, sharing the smoke with her, his hand still lingering at her waist.

They stayed in bed for a while before Sombra sighed and spoke. “I guess I should get dressed and go, this girl’s got stuff to do.”  

Jesse nodded, but he didn’t want her to leave. “You need a lift?” He asked.

“I’m good, but thanks,” she said gratefully.

“No problem,” he replied. He kissed her on the nose, and sat up. He put on a pair of pants, and walked to his dresser, opening one of the top draws to pull out a jacket. Meanwhile, Sombra gathered her clothes, uncaring of her nakedness. She pulled last night’s dress over her head and slipped her underwear on. Jesse held his jacket out to her.

“I can’t have you getting home cold now can I, sweetheart.”

Sombra smiled and put his jacket on, wrapping the material around her. It smelled of Jesse; a mix of alcohol, musk, and smoke. She collected her purse and shoes then the two of them trawled through the front room, past one of Jesse’s friends who was sprawled over the couch. She made sure to dial her number into Jesse’s cell, and peck him on the lips before leaving.

“You better call me,” she said.

“Oh, I will, honey.” Jesse closed the door after seeing her out.

The man on the sofa was stirring. “Looks like ya actually did get lucky last night ‘ey,” he said sleepily, “was she a good fuck?”

Jesse glared at the man. “Have some damn respect,” he spat, pushing his friends feet off of the couch to make space for himself to sit. He was really starting to question why he stayed with them, but the answer was easy to find; no one really left Deadlock alive.

“Yeah, whatever. By the way, we’re dealin’ with Los Muertos tomorrow night. Get yer best gun ready, we can’t trust those assholes”

“Sure thing,” he sighed. _‘Fuck, this is getting too much,’_ he thought. Jesse picked up one of the liquor bottles from the coffee table, not even bothering to pour it into a glass before drinking _. ‘At least I can forget a little.’_

* * *

The screen of Jesse’s phone casted light up at his face dramatically as he stood waiting with his gang. ‘Hey again, still up for that drink’ he typed, his thumb lingered over the send button for a second before pressing it. Deadlock’s leader nudged Jesse as a reminder to pull his red bandana over his face before wandering to the edge of the alleyway. He didn’t want any of Los Muertos knowing the identity of his people, nor did he want any stray cops sticking their snouts where they weren’t wanted.  Jesse did as he was ordered then turned his attention back to his phone, awaiting a reply from Sombra.

Her text took a while to come through. _‘She’s probably just busy,’_ Jesse thought. After staring at his phone aimlessly for 20 minutes, he finally got a reply, ‘Yeah, send me the details over’. He typed out the time and place of their date. Her next message came through straight away, she said yes, their next meeting would be a more controlled one, a simple drink in a quiet bar. A smile spread across his lips, he was happy that they would get to know one another more. Jesse felt rain, the sky had started spitting slightly. He used his sleeve to wipe the droplets off of his screen and put the phone in his pocket, unknowingly leaving his final text, ‘I’ll see you then, sweetheart’, unsent.

It wasn’t long before Los Muertos arrived, flaunting their gaudy weapons, and taunting Deadlock; something that even they, as dangerous as they all were, shouldn’t have done.

Jesse’s hand rested on his pistol, ready to draw at any moment. He knew how unpredictable they could be. His eyes traced their fluorescent-painted faces, not paying much attention until he came to one of the girls. He thought he recognized her features under the phosphorescent skull. The small mole beside her left eye, the soft gradient of brown to purple of her hair, her amethyst eyes that looked up at him so lovingly a few nights before. _‘Shit.’_

Los Muertos’ leader started to kick off as soon as Deadlock demanded money.

“It’s compensation for those guys you killed, for those drugs you stole, don’t forget the weapons you lot thieved from us, oh and the business you stole,” said the leader of Deadlock.

“Bullshit, we don’t owe you scum shit,” said a Los Muertos member, waving their gun in a threatening fashion as they yelled.

It wasn’t long before gunshots echoed through the streets, yelling in both English and Spanish joined the violent symphony as the gangs fought a battle to the death. Jesse couldn’t concentrate, he kept his eye on Sombra, unwilling to fight. Something inside him couldn’t bear to see her get hurt, he didn’t care that she was Los Muertos he just couldn’t see her come to harm. One of deadlocks members raised their gun to her, all of Jesse’s experience and knowledge screamed that the shot would be fatal. Jesse’s world slowed down, his mind calculating what he could do to prevent the situation. There was only one way. He aimed his own gun at the fellow member of deadlock and fired, nothing lethal but painful enough to throw him off of a killing blow. Instead of her head, the deadlock member’s bullet hit Sombra’s shoulder.

Sombra cried out and gripped her shoulder before taking her revenge. She shot the deadlock member dead; blood pooled around his body from the bullets sprayed into his chest. Her dark eyes then locked on to Jesse, his bandana concealing his identity from her. She mistook his shot at his friend for a failed shot at her, he was gonna pay for that.

Jesse Turned on his heels and began to run, almost slipping when he splashed through puddles. Rain pounded on their skin as Sombra chased after him, soaking them through, sticking their clothes to their bodies. Sombra shivered slightly, a sharp pain ran through her shoulder where a scarlet patch had bloomed on her shirt.

Sombra shot at the man as he tried to run. He had to pay, Deadlock had to pay. _‘What a coward,’_ she thought, ignorant to the fact that the man she was shooting at was the same man who she’d embraced just a few nights ago. She chased him through the streets, shooting in his direction, her aim severely affected by her wound. A few bullets finally hit Jesse and he fell to the floor, grazing his hands as he attempted to brake his fall.

Streetlights shined like golden camera glares above Jesse, and rain crashed onto his face. He kept his eyes narrowed, preventing the water drops from temporarily blinding him.

Sombra kneeled down next to him, the distant yelling and gunshots were almost covered by the sounds of each droplet smashing against the concrete. Streaks of her skin were shown even more now; the water and fighting had washed quite a bit of the paint away. Jesse knew it was definitely her.

“Why didn’t you shoot back at me when you ran? You trying to be the bigger man? Shit like that gets you killed,” she warned.

Jesse ignored her questions, concentrating on the stinging in his hands to take away from the bullet wounds. “Sombra,” he groaned, his voice slightly muffled by the red cloth over his mouth.

Sombra recognized the voice, and pulled the soaking bandana from his face in a rough jerking motion.

“Jesse?” she gasped, the shock in her voice put her own pain on display to the man. By then, he was bleeding pretty badly, crimson leaked through the cement beneath him. “Fuck, I didn’t- “ she started, her hands now rid of their former confident steadiness. She pulled him into a sitting position, and hooked his arm over her shoulder, trying her best to ignore her pain. “Come on,” she said, helping him stand up.

“Sombra, I- You’re Los Muertos?” he spluttered, trying his best to support his own weight.

“You’re Deadlock,” she stated, sounding highly unimpressed. “Fuck, whatever I just, come on I can’t let you die, do you know anyone who can help?”

He nodded. “I have an old friend,” he said.

They made their way through the streets together, breathing heavily, mostly from the pain. He led her to a block of flats, their clothes were even more soaked through by the time they got there and their hair stuck to their skin. A buzz sounded when Jesse pressed a number, and a voice came over the intercom.

“Who is it?” asked a heavily accented woman’s voice. Sombra didn’t recognize the accent, but knew it was European.

“Angela, it’s me, Jesse,” he winced, “Fuck, just let us in and patch us up will ya?” There was no reply. “Angie, fuck I’m dyin’ out here, please.”

The buzzer sounded again and Angela’s voice came over the radio, “come on up.”

“Well now, we’re sure as hell not taking the stairs,” Jesse joked, leading her towards the elevator.

Sombra pushed the call button, holding onto the side of the door to support them both. She smirked at Jesse’s comment. ‘ _Even cute when he’s been shot’_ she thought. The elevator came and they got in, Jesse pressed the button for the eighth floor, and the doors to rattled as they closed.

Angela’s flat was surprisingly clean for a backstreet doctor. Sombra and Jesse stumbled in. Angela immediately led them to a back room and sat Jesse on a stool.

“Jesse needs seeing to first, put some pressure on your wound” she said to Sombra, picking up a pair of surgical tweezers from a metallic tray.

“Sure thing,” Sombra said as she sat on the bed in the room, holding her shoulder.

Jesse lifted his shirt over his head, watery blood ran from the two bullet holes as he lifted his arms. His skin was damp under his clothes, and his muscles were defined by the cheap, yellow lighting.

“Jesse, you really should take better care of yourself,” she said as she started to remove the first bullet, tentatively placing it in a metal bowl before dressing the wound.

“Lucky I got you here to patch me up,” he grunted as she pulled the final piece of metal from his skin.

“Yes, you really are. You would be dead ten times over,” she scolded. Angela finished dressing the last wound on Jesse’s back. She wiped her tools down with a disinfectant soaked cloth before calling Sombra over to her.

Sombra sat in the chair, still gripping her shoulder. Meanwhile, Jesse sat on the bed, keeping his shirt off to keep dry. He seemed to have done this many times before.

“Can you take your shirt off?” Angela asked. Sombra nodded and did as she was told, lifting the shirt up over her head. Angela loosened the strap of Sombra’s bra and moved it further down her arm. She stretched the area and gripped the bullet with the tweezers.

“ _¡Mierda!_ ” Sombra hissed as Angela pulled the metal from her shoulder.  

Angela sighed. “Almost done,” she said, preparing the gauze. Sombra took a deep breath and gripped to the bunched up shirt in her hands as Angela pressed the bandage to her skin.

“Have you ever suffered a bullet wound before?” she asked, removing her gloves.

“Duh,” Sombra replied.

“Then you know the standard aftercare?” she questioned.

“Change the dressing every now and again, and keep it dry.”

“I guess that’s good enough, call me if anything seems out of the ordinary,” she said, handing Sombra a piece of scrap paper with her number on it.  

“Will do. Thanks, doc,” she said, standing up from the stool.

The raining had stopped by the time they left, but water still puddled and glistened on the floor. Sombra and Jesse wandered the streets beside each other looking guilty.

“That was nice of her, patching us up for free like that,” Sombra said to break the silence.

Jesse scoffed, “nothin’ is free from Angela, but she owed me one.” 

The two walked quietly for a little longer before Sombra spoke again. “I’m really sorry by the way,” she said holding onto his arm for some kind of warmth, “I didn’t know it was you and I thought you had meant to shoot me back there.”  

“Don’t worry, darlin’, I forgive you,” he said, “want me to walk you home?”

Sombra took him up on his offer. It took over an hour for him to walk with her through the dark streets to her home. 

She unlocked the door, and stepped inside. “Y’know, you can stay if you’d like. I mean, I don’t know if they saw what you did but I kinda don’t want you to go through all of this only to get killed when you walk in your own front door.”

Jesse nodded. “I wasn’t plannin’ on goin’ back there to be honest with you,” he said.

“Where was you gonna go?”

“Motel or somethin’,” he shrugged, not really knowing, “wherever the wind will take me.”

She took his hand and pulled him inside. Sombra offered him a smile, feeling sorrier than before. She wasn’t a girl who felt remorse, especially for something that worked out fine for her, but he shot one of his own for her. He shot him and she finished him off, and now he had no home.  “Save your money, you’re staying.”

Jesse sat on her couch, piling some of the pillows on the arm to make a bed for himself.

“What are you doing? Come sleep in bed,” she laughed.

“I didn’t think you’d want me to.”

“I’m not gonna make you sleep on my couch after shooting you twice, besides I only have one blanket, were gonna have to share,” she cooed.

“Oh, I gotta share a bed and blanket with a beautiful lady such as yourself? What a terrible situation,” he joked before getting up and following her to her bed, stripping to his underwear before getting in. Sombra laid behind him, tracing over his back.

“Hey sweetpea, you still wanna go on that date with me?”

Sombra laughed at his question, smoothing her hand over his side. “Of course I do,” she said, “it’s just, what the hell are we gonna do? About the whole gang thing?”

Jesse turned to face her, “we can hide it, run away. Think Romeo and Juliette.”

She raised an eyebrow at this statement. “You know they both die in the end, right?”

“Well, what else would happen living the lives we both live?”

“True,” she sighed. Jesse stroked his hand over her hair, his hands sticking slightly to the dampness of it.

They laid silently in her bed, being careful not to touch each other’s injuries as they tried to drift off to sleep, to convince themselves that they would wake up and their problems would be gone.

They both thought to themselves as they laid there _‘What the fuck are we doing?’_


End file.
